


天使

by thememoryiscruel



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememoryiscruel/pseuds/thememoryiscruel
Summary: 小爱人番外3人行的安定生活
Relationships: 任豪/何洛洛/焉栩嘉, 洛嘉 - Relationship, 豪嘉
Kudos: 11





	天使

焉嘉刚结束了CM拍摄，接过助理手里的保温杯喝了一口——一股枸杞味，他拧紧了眉毛，谴责的看了助理一眼：到底是谁的人，他没滋没味的把杯子递回去，从包里翻出自己的手机，造型师站在旁边帮他把右耳上一长串复杂的耳饰摘下来。

手机上有两个miss calls。焉嘉打过去，幼儿园老师希望他能来学校接女儿：小馒跟同学打了一架，额头磕破了。

“好的，我马上来。”焉嘉一边说一边一甩头，把耳饰从化妆师的手指间抽走。他挂了电话。

“姐，我有点急事要马上走，衣服首饰晚一点我叫小王还去您工作室行么？”得到肯定答复之后他就朝外走，皮靴有一点跟，嗑在地上咯咯作响。

他年纪轻轻，但天生就很有威严，此时此刻轻飘飘看了看身边的助理。

“车开过来。”他说。

助理一溜烟的跑了，好像被火烧了屁股。

焉嘉打开群发语音：小馒被人打了，我去学校接她。

群里开始噼里啪啦冒对话泡，焉嘉没理，把手机塞进包里。

小孩子之间哪能有什么大事。小男孩想要小馒手上的巴斯光年，那是任豪前天才买给小馒的新玩具，第一天带到学校来，她不想给，男孩子要抢，两个人推搡起来，一个撞了脑袋一个刮花了胳膊。

焉嘉来的时候就是这么个场面，俩小哭包。一看到有人来，都哭得更带劲了：一个是因为靠山来了，一个纯粹是吓的。

龙老师也头疼，小馒家里的事最麻烦，三个爹都难缠。焉先生一米八几的个子，一头白金色的短发像只白孔雀，耳朵上的耳环挂得比人命还长，大长腿走路都带风——知道的是来接孩子，不知道的以为来走秀的。问题是这还是最好相与的一个，所以遇到事幼儿园都只想给焉嘉打电话。她忧虑的从窗户看出去盯着校门口：谢天谢地另外两个今天没来。

焉嘉一来小馒就来劲了，揣着焉嘉的裤脚就朝上爬。焉嘉不动声色的捏住她胖乎乎的小手把女儿从腿上摘下来，一把抱起来看额头上的伤口。

小馒长得像她，一双大眼睛，脸颊胀鼓鼓红扑扑，水蜜桃般毛绒绒的脑门上擦破了皮。伤口很浅，老师已经处理过。

焉嘉左看右看，松开皱紧的眉头：没什么大碍。刚松下去又皱，这回是心疼的：就这么一个宝贝女儿。

小馒倒无所谓，她疼也疼完了，哭也哭过了，现在坐在亲爹怀里把他脖子抱着别提多高兴了。一高兴，得意劲儿就上来了，啵唧一大口亲在焉嘉脸上，搂着脖子伸手指着那个还在吸鼻涕的男孩。

“我妈咪是Elsa公主！”她眼睛闪闪发亮。似乎为了证明自己的话货真价实，还薅了一把焉嘉的头发。

“你看，白色头发！”

“蓝色裙子！”

焉嘉穿了件印染蓝白粉色块的长款毛衣。

“把你们都冻起来！”她气鼓鼓的说。

她最近沉迷冰雪奇缘，天天逼着徐宁跟她一起let it go let it go，把鹅绒枕头给拆了一地的毛玩打雪仗，两个人都被焉嘉一顿教育：公主不会破坏家里东西（二十好几的成年人也不会！），仙女棒没收三天。

小机灵鬼求饶未果，见妈咪郎心如铁，扭头就去找她任爹，盯着打游戏的时候趴在大爸比腿上撒娇。买买买，大爸比在打游戏的时候有求必应，连着买了七八个公主魔杖，焉嘉三天没和任豪说话。

焉嘉把她的手压下来捏在手里：”冻成冰就再也变不回来了，小馒想和小朋友再也不能见面了吗？“他柔声问。

小女孩想了想，使劲摇头。

“下次不要说这样的话好不好。”他亲亲女儿的小脸。

“好。“小馒轻轻的说。

“好了，怎么回事，跟爸爸说。“他把女儿抱到角落里，轻轻的颠了几下。

“就是这样的……”小馒絮絮叨叨说了一会：”不是我先推他的。“

焉嘉也不打断，一脸耐心："爸爸信你。爸爸帮你和他讲好不好？"

问清来龙去脉，焉嘉女儿放下来任她用小手牵着他走到男孩面前。走的时候他曲着膝盖，因为不想显得太高，到了跟前干脆蹲下来平视着两个小人。男孩的手臂也受了伤，焉嘉安慰了他几句，慢条斯理的讲道理：说了不就是拒绝，不可以硬抢，征求人的同意是礼貌，被拒绝了也要能接受。动上手大家都容易受伤，两个人都会疼。

男孩怯生生的哭着道歉，小馒大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，拿了另一个玩具过来。

宁爸爸送的小老虎布偶，虎头虎脑，也很可爱。

“你玩这个吗。”她问。

男孩想了好久，轻轻的点头。

“我小爸比送我的礼物，你要记得还给我哦。”小馒把小老虎递过去。两个小朋友羞涩的对着对方笑。

门咣当一声打开，宁爸爸一身西装革履的冲进来，一把拉开脖子上的领带——戏来了，耍上狠了。

“谁把我宝贝儿打了！出来！”

他怒目圆睁，好一个甜美可爱的咆哮金刚！

焉嘉蹦起来把他推出去。

“徐一宁你干嘛，这里没你的事！”

“怎么没我的事，这就是我的事……”

“你老实点，教育孩子不是你这样……”

他们俩出去小学生斗嘴，任豪开门进来。他刚才参加完公司的活动，脖子上披着的貂里还夹着闪片。小馒跑过来举着手，任豪一把把她兜起来抱在手上，任她扯着貂毛抓里面的闪片玩。

“诶诶诶不能吃……”他把藕节一样的小爪子捏住：”给大爸爸看看伤哪儿了？诶没啥没啥过几天就好了，还是漂亮。”

他响亮的亲了一口。

“想要啥玩具爸爸给你买。”

“想要小火车，”

“买，背着你妈给你买十个好不好。”任豪说：“爸爸每天炒股票就是为了给小馒买火车。”

他这话能把小女孩都说害羞，一把搂住脖子，脸埋进任豪脖子里。

“龙老师还有啥事吗？”任总哄完了女儿，终于拨冗搭理下老师。

“不敢不敢……”

“那我走了。”他拍拍女儿脑袋：”宝宝说再见。”

小馒奶声奶气的挥手。

“拜拜拜拜拜拜。”

焉嘉的生殖腔发育不全，几乎没有可能怀孕——跟了任豪四年也没动静。

这个几乎在三年多前被打破。那时候他还在工作，异国他乡的医院里和助理看着满纸蝌蚪的化验单大眼瞪小眼。

翻译用磕磕巴巴的英文告诉他，先生你怀孕了。焉嘉点点头，嗯。

啊？

想了半天拉开微信，没有在群里说，拉开俩私聊。

BOSS：别慌，叫助理晚上煲点汤给你喝，回来商量。

小孩：不是不能怀吗，会不会有危险啊，你还好吗？【视频通话已取消】

后来就有了小馒。

过程不是很顺利，倒也不必提。谁也没有去追究小馒到底是谁的亲女儿，三个人也有提过是不是还要一个。焉嘉推了推眼镜看着睡得直哼的女儿，说了一句做大的那个很辛苦，既然是女儿，不想她吃这样的苦头。

他们仨没孩子的时候挺随意的。还能有比这段关系本身更随意的吗？所以其他也不在话下。有时候任豪开完会回来手上提着奶茶，走进厅里看见电视上播着没人看的rick & morty，赶紧一把把快被徐宁从桌子上蹬下去的果盘拿走，顺势扶了扶他的腰。

“危险动作啊洛洛。”

徐宁回过头笑一下。任豪亲了亲他的唇，又俯下身亲了亲焉嘉汗淋淋的额头。

焉嘉扯着他不放，眼睛盯着奶茶，嘴巴不说。

任豪懂了，故意拆出给徐宁的那杯：全糖焦糖玛奇朵再加布丁。焉嘉吸了一口，甜得事业心都崩溃了，怒瞪任豪。但瞪着瞪着觉得还挺好喝的，他咕嘟一口咽下去。

“坏东西。”他骂任豪，喘着气说的，圆圆的嘴巴微微张开像索吻。任豪不客气的吻他，手在薄薄的胸膛上按——乳环的装饰物有一边换掉了，换了徐宁喜欢的口味。

你也是个坏东西，任豪想。

“来吗，豪哥。"徐宁问："嘉嘉今天，特别的黏……"汗流进他的眼睛里，他小狗一样甩头，无辜又可爱，仿佛天真无邪。

“一会就来，把东西放了。”任豪说。

他们都不是好人。

有了小馒之后三个坏人明面上改邪归正。最起码一群员工们松了一口气：老板们突然搞起来的时候如何毫无存在感的跑掉永远是个难题，况且有时候老板们还很奇怪，喜欢说一些“你不就是喜欢别人看”之类的怪话，这个“别人”不他妈的就是我们这些普通僱员吗，那我是跑还是不跑，令人难堪，这群有钱的畜生！

大家纷纷感谢大小姐：最起码大小姐出生之后，畜生们搞事情的时候都学会关门了！大小姐万岁！

宅子里的员工全员大小姐唯粉。

三个爹有一个好处是投票总能投出一个多数来，坏处就是意见多。小馒百日宴的时候就闹过这么一出。任老板建议在当地最豪华的中式酒店大摆宴席，亲朋好友七大姑八大姨聚一聚大家热闹个够，洗三抓周传统项目统统来一套，算命风水都给弄上，小馒长得玉雪可爱，弄套中国娃娃装多招人喜欢啊。

焉嘉听得脸都黑了，不由得提醒任先生：他上次请来的算命先生算出来的吉祥名字是翠凤，当场被焉嘉打出去了。

他提议在安缦法云设个宴，只请最亲密的亲友，私密优雅，逼得人窒息，红包也免了，写张wish list大家随意选取，我们小馒可是个淑女！

在两个人的严肃目光下宁哥眨巴眨巴眼，说不如搞个漫威主题爬梯吧，小馒最近看到蜘蛛侠就笑呢！

小馒七岁的时候终于问出了那个爸爸们早有准备的问题。回家的时候焉嘉在门口等她，看到保姆从车上抱下来一个裙子皱巴巴眼睛旁旁肿的小公主。她第一次没有扑进焉嘉怀里，站在那眼泪扑簌簌掉。

焉嘉心都碎了，跑过去把她抱起来，任小馒趴在他肩膀上哭。

他看了一眼保姆，保姆轻轻摇头。焉嘉一边拍女儿的背一边回屋，看见徐宁守在玄关里。

“咋哭了？”他问：”谁欺负我馒了？“

小馒哭得更大声了，几乎嚎起来。焉嘉抬抬下巴，徐宁匆匆忙忙从纸巾盒子里抽纸递给他。

“进去说。”焉嘉小声说，轻轻给女儿擦泪。

两个人坐在沙发上细声细语哄了半天，哄到任豪也回来了，一边脱外套一边听保姆讲了个大概，轻手轻脚走过来蹲在沙发上的三个人跟前。三个人凑成个三角，把女儿围在中间。小女孩终于不哭了，天晓得小孩儿怎么有那么多眼泪。

任豪伸手想抱她，她挂着焉嘉的脖子不撒手，恨不得脚丫子也挂上去。

“妈咪是我的妈咪吗？”她问，扁着嘴又要哭。

“我要妈咪。”

“当然是啊。“焉嘉把她从自己脸上摘下来：”怎么了？”

“她们说一个小朋友只能有一个爸爸一个妈妈。她们说妈咪不是我的妈咪，是鱼。”

小馒说。

“啊？”

“妈咪是云吗？”她又要哭。

“什么云？什么鱼？”焉嘉匀速扫了一眼任豪和徐宁，三个人都是一脸困惑。

“她们说妈咪是带鱼！”

哦，代孕。

三个人了然。焉嘉都气乐了，摸着女儿的脑袋看徐宁给她擦眼泪。

真是造孽，他想。

“嘉爸爸好不好。”他问。

“好。”小馒抽抽搭搭。

“宁爸爸好不好。”他又问。

“好。”

“宁爸爸抱抱。”徐宁说，伸出手。小馒爬到他怀里把头偎在徐宁跟前抱了一会。

“还有呢？“焉嘉问。

“大爸比好。”小馒说。

任豪乐了，捏捏她的小脸，从徐宁手里接过来。

“宝宝。其实呢，你看，人为什么会有小宝宝呢，两个人，爸爸和妈妈，决定一起生活，决定一起养一个小朋友，经过很多努力，就有了小朋友，然后三个人一起生活，对不对。也是一样的呀，你三个爸爸很爱彼此，决定一起生活，然后有了你，我们是一家人，这和其他任何人本质上没有区别。有几个爸爸几个妈妈根本不重要，重要的是要有一个家。家庭的核心价值就是爱。”任豪说。

“爱不爱爸爸。”

“爱。”

“爸爸们爱不爱你。”

“爱。”

“别听别人瞎说。你看，别的小朋友就两个人喜欢，你有三个呢，对不对，他们羡慕死了。”徐宁说。

“对。“小馒小声说，声音坚定了起来。

焉嘉忍住笑。

“吃不吃糖？”他摸出一颗水果糖，圆圆的，小小的，包在透明的彩色糖纸里。

“吃吃吃吃吃吃吃。”

“就一颗哦。”焉嘉站起来，冲徐宁眨眨眼睛。

“嘉嘉带你去洗脸，先把脸洗了才能吃糖听到了吗。”徐宁说，把小馒递给焉嘉。

焉嘉抱着她走过长长的走廊。

“妈咪是鱼吗？”小馒轻轻的问。

“不是。”焉嘉犹豫了一下，拍拍女儿的背：“妈咪是Elsa公主。”

“我就知道！”小馒好开心。

老子明天就把那些人冻起来！

焉嘉恶狠狠的想。

那天周末的晚上一家四口一起看动画片。七岁小孩看的动画成年人实在难以受用，又喝了一点点气泡酒，按照酒量依次入睡。

焉嘉趴在任豪的膝盖上先睡为敬，过了没多久徐宁也倒在焉嘉背上呼呼大睡，两个人睡得像叠在墙角的小熊猫。

任豪喝气泡酒跟喝果汁一样，不幸成为最清醒的人。他一只手被这两个人抓住，另一只手抱着女儿，连手机也没办法玩，终于无聊到睡过去。

小馒也睡着了，口水哗啦啦滴在爹地价值不菲的睡衣上。

坏东西们有他们的幸福，坏东西们也有天使。


End file.
